Magical Demigods
by America's the Hero
Summary: There are three kids at Hogwarts with surprising pasts. What could this mean for their future? Very cliche at the beggining, but I think I have a few un-cliche things stored in this. Rated T for slash.
1. Prolouge: Three New Demigods

**A/N: **This is just some random fic that was stored in my brain for a few days. I am verry new to this site, so if there is anything I do wrong, please tell me.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own either of these masterpieces. If I did, they would never have gotten popular.

**Prologue: Three New Demigods**

Percy's POV:

I was having a dream, an actual dream. No monsters trying to scare me; no grandfathers giving me death threats; yep, this was good. My amazing dream consisted of me, Annabeth, and Grover having a dance competition with Blackjack and a few of his friends. My team, obviously, was winning thanks to Grover's mad moves. Well, a least we _were_, until my dad decided to send me a message. He was standing on what appeared to be a castle tower.

"Percy, there are three powerful demigods here. You must come quickly!" he urgently called.

"Um, ok. Where is here, exactly?" I ask, having done this for many months kicked autopilot on. I was used to him giving me vague information, so things must have been pretty bad for him to just say it.

"A boarding school in Scotland, Hogwarts by name." That made sense, every demigod has spent some time in one boarding school or another.

"Do we know the parents?"

"They were anonymously hinted," he responded shiftily. "But we're pretty sure that they are each different."

"Gender?" I continue my mental checklist.

"One female, two males."

"Names?"

"Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, and Harry Potter."

**A/N:** If you have any advise for Harry or Draco's parent, please tell me in a review.


	2. Chapter 1: New Girl

**A/N: I'm back with a whole new chapter! This is how long it will probably take to update each time.(a.k.a. around two weeks) If any ting is done early, the clock just starts over, but that probably won't happen seeing as I only have access to a computer on the weekends. Oh! I forgot to mention last time, but this will be a bit AU and the characters may be a bit OoC. But, hey, if you want something done cannon, I can suggest J. K. Rowling and Rick Riordan. They write excellent cannon material, and happen to own the two series this is based on. Hey! Look! My disclaimer! P.S. If you want me to reply to your comment, please tell me so, or I probably won't. Just a heads up. Oh, and Harry and the gang won't show up until next chapter at the soonest. Thanks to all you lovely reviewers so far, I know who I want to be the parents of the wizards! Yay me!**

**Chapter 1: New Girl**

That's when I woke up to hear someone banging on the door to my cabin. I'll give you one guess as to who it could be. Did someone say Grover? DING-DING-DING! We have a winner! That crazy satyr always made sure to come at some ungodly times of the morning.

"Percy! Open up! It's very important!" He yelled through my door.

"I'm sure it is," I grumbled while walking to the entrance.

"Perrrrrcy!" He bleated at me.

"What?" I snapped at him once the door was opened. I was not a happy camper.

He got a daydreaming look to his face. "The hunter's of Artemis are here," he said with a soft smile.

"And that's a good reason to wake me up before Apollo does?'

"They brought a new camper with them. Thalia told me to get you," he seemed happy that he could help the huntress, even if he had been her friend long before she swore away romance. I just can't get him to see my logic.

"Claimed?"

"No, but her birthday is tomorrow. It shouldn't take too long."

"Good, I'll go talk to her. Where is she?"

"The Big House, obviously," he gave me a look that clearly questioned my sanity.

"Right, that's where they always take them. Sorry, I must be tired. My dad gave me the location of a few kids, so I didn't get much rest last night," I gave my reason, but I don't think he bought it.

"Okaay. Thalia just wants you to get your but down there. Her words, not mine," he looked like he expected me to throw him in the Hudson, not that I haven't, mind you.

"Fine, let's go see what Thunder Head wants."

We walked in to see Thalia trying to stay awake while the new girl was talking about her childhood. When she was done, I looked at Thalia.

"And we have no idea who her parent is?" I asked Thalia sarcastically.

"Nope!" she shot back, just as sarcastic as me. She yawned but started in surprise when a shimmering Greek style bed hovered over the small girl's head.

"Grover, go get Clovis for us, please," I said, starring at the newly claimed daughter of Hypnos. "And tell him he has a new sister if he won't wake up."

"Aye, aye, Mr. Captain, sir," he mock saluted me on his way out.

"What is your name?" I asked the girl, completely ignoring him and his antics.

"Steffanie Goldsmith," she responded with a brilliant smile.

That's when Clovis came in. he was happy to have a sister, instead of the one brother that also stayed year round.

"Clovis," I said, making him focus on me. "This is your new sister, Steffanie Goldsmith. Steffanie, this is Clovis Henderson."

"Hello, Steffanie! Welcome to Camp Half-Blood! I trust Percy here has told you all about it," he smiled at her in a very friendly manner.

"Actually, Ms. Thalia did," she said pointing at the subject of her sentence.

"Well, come on, then! I'll take you back to our cabin!"

"Good, I'm tired," she stretched and followed him out of the living room.

I chuckled a bit, and then went to business. I turned towards Thalia. "Got any new leads?" I asked already knowing, and hoping for, the most likely answer.

"Not right now. Why?" she confirmed my hunch.

"Got the location of three last night," I answered smugly.

"Where?"

"British Isles," I answered, still smug.

"Let's get going. You, go get Annabeth," she addressed one of her hunters. When she started getting bossy this early on, you knew that the day couldn't get much better.

**A/N: Whew! There it is, chapter one! Oh, and this is during HP5 and a few months after PJ5, but Annabeth and Percy never got together for reasons you will find out. I just wanted you to know when this is, and I can't remember if I said it before. Now you know! Thanks again for all your lovely reviews!**


	3. Chapter 2: Getting to Hogwarts

**Discaimer: I own neither of these two good series. If I did, the endings would be drastically different.**

**A/N: I know this is terribly lat, but I got caught up on real life and my muse left. Don't worry, she's back now!**

Getting to Hogwarts

Harry couldn't wait to get back to his four poster bed. He had just come from a very _long_ detention with Umbridge, and the back of his hand hurt like heck. It was almost ten o clock, curfew, and he really didn't want to get caught tonight. He got in the common room just as curfew feel, and he was almost in his bed when he felt something that just _ seemed_ hopeful.

Percy's POV

We spent most of the morning getting ready. Annabeth, Thalia, and I got enough nectar, ambrosia, mortal money, and drachmas that we thought we needed. We caught a ten o clock plane to London because we couldn't make pegasi fly us over an entire ocean. I was nervous the entire time, even if Thalia had cleared it with her dad first. When we _finally_ touched down, we were told that it was ten o clock PM local quickly found the man, Edd, that had helped us last time we found campers on this soggy island. We met with him at a cafe in a train station called King's Cross. I told him about our lead.

"Well," he said thoughtfully. " I have heard of a place called Hogwarts, but, to get there, we'd need the help of one of my roommates."

"Why?" asked Thalia.

"Well, you see," he looked around to make sure noone was listening, then he leaned closer. "Hogwarts is a school for magical people. You'd need one of Hectate's children or someone she's blessed to even see the place."

"Wow," Annabeth breathed. "An entire school just for learning magic. I bet its arrchitecture is amazing."

"Let me just give my buddy a call; he's a son of Hectate's," Edd inturupted Annabeth's soon-to-be architectural rant.

10 minuets later

"Tom should be here any moment now," said Edd, throwing on a green hoodie. Soon a man with no eyes, but still seeming to be able to see showed up. He was wearing a blue jacket.

"Hey, Edd, what's happening?" the man asked when he came up to us.

"Tom, we need to borrow your car to get to your mother's school," Edd replied.

"New students?"

"No, but a few students need to go to their _camp_."

"Wha-Oh!" Tom started to ask, but figured it out."Well, let's get t it. It's a bit of a drive."

Tom took us out to his car. I was still wondering how he could see, so I asked him.

"Oh, that? Mum helped me when I got on the bad side of a hydra. It melted my eyes, but my mum gave me the ability to still see."

"OK, then."

We got into the car; me, Annabeth, and Thalia in the back. Edd sat in the pasenger's seat on the left. Odd.

"How are we getting there?" Annabeth asked. "Percy's dad said it was in Scotland. It will take us forever by car."

Edd turned to look at her. "Not if we use the zed gear!" Tom moved the gear shift all the way to the right where there was a letter Z. The car took off and played a very strange song.

Thalia looked at me and mouthed, "British people are so weird."

It still took us hours to get to Hogwarts, and it was early morning when we first saw the school.

"Oh,look! They built it in an old castle! How neat!" Annabeth squealed.

"Totally," I responed indifferently.

Thalia looked at the both of us. "You know the plan, right?"

"Yes, we ask the first adult we see where the 'headmaster' principal guy is," I started.

"Then we ask him to let us take the demigods," Annabeth continued.

"If he says no, we just take them anyways," I concluded.

"Right, we'll worry about transportation to camp when we've got them," Thalia added.

We finally got to the gate, and a giant of a man was standing there.

"Who are ya?" he asked.

"We need to speak to the headmaster," Thalia replied, ignoring his question.

"Yes," I continued. "We are here on orders from Lord Posiden."

The giant looked at us. "Lord Posiden, hmm? Well, if it's that important, I'll take ya right up to the 'eadmaster's office."

"Thank you," said Annabeth as he opened the gate. We said our good-byes to Edd and Tom and went into the castle. Inside, all the pictures and some of the staircases were _moving_; I guess that's a resukt of magic. The giant, who we learned was named Hagrid, took us to a gargoyle statue. He muttered something to it that sounded distictly like 'blood pops', and another moving staircase was revealed.

"Dumbledor's office is right at the top. Have a good day," Hagrid said and left.

We came up to the door at the top, and, right as I was about to knock, we heard an old voice say, "Enter, Perseus Jackson, Annabeth Chase, and Thalia Grace."

**A/N: DUN, DUN, DUUUUUUN! How does Dumbledor know their names? Oh, wait, I already know! MUAHAHAHA! Thanks for being patient with this. My muse went a bit MIA and when she came back she was different. This story is now completely different than what I had orriginally planned, but I like this one much better. It's got a much better plot and more action. Also, as of now, I am definatly making this SLASH! If you don't like that sort of thing, then go away!**


	4. Chapter 3: The New Demigods

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! Especially Tom! Free cookie for you! (::) I love Eddsworld! I didn't plan to have them there, but they kinda waltzed into my story. Sadly, we won't be seeing much of them. Edd isn't their chaffer, more like a helpful friend that lives in England... and loves coke. Anyway, on with the show!  
><strong> 

**Disclaimer: Me no own. You no sue.  
><strong> 

**Chapter three: The Demigods**

Percy's POV 

"Enter, Perseus Jackson, Annabeth Chase, and Thalia Grace." 

The three of us looked at each other. 

"A monster?" mouthed Annabeth, and we each pulled out our weapons. Thalia carefully opened the door. When the room behind it was fully revealed, we saw that it was a very strange looking office and its only occupant was an old man, not that we let our guards down for that. 

"I assure you three that you will come to no harm here," the man said in an eerily calm voice. 

Thalia stepped in front of us. "Are you Headmaster Dumbledore?" she asked. 

"Yes, I am. What can I do for you today?" 

"We need to take three of your students with us," I spoke up. 

"And who might you need?" 

"Their names are Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, and Harry Potter," Annabeth called out. 

"I'm sorry, those students are indisposed right now. Can you come back at a later date?" 

"No," said I. " We can wait, but it's imperative that we get them today." 

"Where are you taking them?" he asked, still calm but his eyes seemed to have started twinkling. 

"We are taking them to a place where we can teach them how to control their powers," Thalia stated, twisting the truth lightly. 

"Ahh, you wish to take them to your camp, do you not?" 

"You know about our camp?" Annabeth asked. 

"Why yes, I did spend a summer of my youth there. Although, it was still in England when I attended." 

This confused me. How long ago had the gods been stationed in England? Just how old was this man? 

"Then you know how important it is for us to take them with us!" Thalia exclaimed. 

"Oh, yes, I know what powers they are capable of, sadly, they will never make it to your camp. And if you don't leave now, neither will you." He sprung up surprisingly quickly for a man that old and frail looking. He pulled out something that must have been a wand and pointed it at us. He said something that I didn't understand, a spell maybe, and we were bound with ropes to our chairs. "Now, are you three going to leave quietly?" 

I was in great favor of saying yes, but Thalia had other ideas. 

"Never! We need to get those demigods to Camp Half-Blood!" she fried the ropes binding her and stood up. Before Dumbledore could react, she shot a bolt of lightning at him. He fell back against his desk. In that time, Thalia freed Annabeth and me. We left to quickly to see if he was ok. Somehow I knew, like Annabeth had known with Luke, that he was still alive. We ran down the stairs and past the gargoyle. Annabeth made us stop to think of a plan.

"Well, it should almost be brakefast time, right?" she mused. "And we pased something that Hagrid called the Great Hall on our way up here. Maybe we should see if people will turn up there?"

"That's a good a plan as any," I agreed. "But where was it? This place is like a maze!"

"Were you not paying attention? It was right across the hall from the entrance doors. Not that hard to miss," Thalia spoke up.

"Thanks, ThunderHead. I was a bit more concerned with thinking of the new demigods."

"OK, you two, cool it. I know how to get there, now come on!" Annabeth said, ever levelheaded.

When we got to the Great Hall, we found out it was like a big cafeterria. British people have the weirdest words for things, like biscits for cookies and boots for trunks. Anyway, by the time we got there, it must have been later than I thought, because there was all ready a large number of kids there. I scouted out the younger ones, tha ones younger than the cut off for acknowlege at thirteen. Many of the kids there before us seemed older than that, though.

I looked at Annabeth. "Got a plan?" I asked.

"All ways," she answered smugly, then she walked up to the table at the head of the room. It was on a raised platform, so I assumed it was for teachers. She walked up to this stern looking woman who could have been as old as my grandmother, if, of course, Rhea wasn't a Titan. "Hello, madam, can you help us?" she asked in an eager student way. Well, if that's what it took to get on a teacher's good side, there was a reason they all disliked me.

"What can I help you with?" she questioned in a voice that made me think that she probably taught English, if this wasn't a magic school.

"We need to find three students. You see, they need to be taken to a camp where they can learn their full potential."

"We'll have to see if their parents are ok with it before you take them, but I'm sure it will be fine. Who are they?" This lady must really like Annabeth, either that, or Thalia was using the Mist to get her to agree with us.

"Their names are Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, and Harry Potter."

The woman called out for the entire Hall to hear, "Granger, Malfoy, Potter! Get up here!"

The first person to get up there was a boy with black hair and glasses. He seemed like he could be a large twelve year old. The other two, however, must both have been fifteen. The girl had a lot of bushy brown hair and large front teeth. The other boy seemed to be high class and had almost white blond hair.

"Yes Proffesor McGonagal?' the girl, Hermione I'm assuming, asked, glancing at us.

"Listen, you three. These people want to take you to a place to discover you're true potential. Are you ok with this?" the lady, now known as McGonagal informed them.

"This sounds like a unique learning experience!" the girl exclaimed. "I'm sure my dad will be fine with it. Where is it? Is it all year? How long will we be there? Will we miss school? When can we leave?" she asked in rapid fire mode. I had a feeling as to who her mom might be. I shared a look with Thalia.

"Well," Annabeth spoke up. "It's in America, New York to be exact. You can stay all year or just the summers. It's a camp you can go to for the rest of your life. You will miss some school because we need to get you there as early as possible. That means we're leaving today. Any more questions?"

She looked like she might have a few, but was ok for now. "I'll have to ask my dad," was all she said.

"Well, I'll go!" the little boy said. "I'll even stay all year, if you'll let me. It'll keep me out of the Dursleys' and away from Dumblewh- I mean, Dumbledore." He cast a look at McGonagal. It seemed like he had planed on cussing,; where he learned to that, I'll never know. He looked too innocent.

"I'll have to ask Mother and Father, but they will want what's best for me," the blond boy spoke pompously.

"Well, you two can use my office to contact them. Please show our guests there," McGonagal ordered.

"Yes, proffesor," the black haired boy said. "This way."

We followed them out the hall. We walked around somewhere else in the maze of moving stairs. We arrived in a stuffy, but normal office that had a giant fire place. The blond walked to the fire place and grabbed a pinch of some green powder. He threw it in the fire and stuck his head in. I almost freaked out, until I remebered the magic. He would be fine, I mean, the other two didn't react out of the ordinary. After a few minutes, he came back.

"Mother and Father are ok with it," he said.

"My turn. Move it, Malfoy," the girl pushed her way pass the blond.

"Hermione, you said you'd try to be nicer to my bo- to my new friend," the smaller boy said, glancing at us as if he almost slipped something he didn't want to reveal.

"Sorry, Harry, Malfoy" she said, admonished. I shared looks with Annabeth and Thalia, wondering what he didn't want us to know.

Hermione took some of the powder and, I assumed, talked to her dad.

"My dad's cool with it, but I may not stay year round. He wants to see me sometimes, too."

We looked at the small boy, Harry. "Do you need to ask someone?" Annabeth asked.

"No, the Dursleys don't care. They will be glad to be rid of me," he saaid as if this was usual. I felt my sympathies go out to him. What was his home life like? I had a sneaking suspision that it was a lot like me and Stinky Gabe, but he didn't have someone nice like my mom to help him smile.

"Well," Thalia said. "If that's covered, we need to figure out how we'll get back."

Herminone gave us a look. "Where are we going? I can make us a portkey, but I need the address."

Thalia looked at me for confirmation, and, when I nodded, gave her the mortal address. Hermione grabbed a piece of heavy paper and said another spell. "Okay grab on to the parchment," she ordered us. All five of us took hold and she said another word. I felt a tug behind my naval and a giant swoop. With in a few moments, we found our selves standing at the base of Half-Blood Hill.

"Where is the camp?" Harry pondered.

"Just on the other side of this hill," Thalia answered. We walked up to her tree.

"Is that a dragon?" Hermione questioned.

"Yes, I wouldn't get to close; he's protecting the Golden Fleece," Annabeth cautioned.

"What's the Golden Fleece?" Draco asked.

"We'll explain later. We need to go to the big house first," I replied. I pointed to the big farm style house. We made our way down the hill and towards the house when Chiron came out. He was in his wheelchair because he didn't want to freak the new kids out.

"Hello Percy, Annabeth, and Thalia. I see you trip was successful. Send them into the Orintation film. I need to talk to you three," he said.

"It's right through there, guys," Thalia pointed down the hall. They walked into the movie room while we stayed with Chiron.

**A/N: Well, it's a lot longer than I thought. Don't expect it everytime, but I am trying to make the chapters longer. Thanks for all the reviews and favorites! I really didn't expect them, so they make me happy! **


	5. Chapter 4: Parents

**A/N: You guys are so lucky, I'm on Spring Break and I have nothing better to do than to write fanfiction. You may be seeing me a lot this week. Lucky, lucky you.**

**Disclaimer: It wouldn't be _FAN_fiction if I owned it, would it?**

**Chapter 4: Parents**

Percy's POV

"What's up, Chiron?" Annabeth asked when we were all in his room.

"Oh, nothing much. Just that a few Hunters and Campers were getting into fight. I thought you three should be able to take care of it," he responded as if he had planed to tell us something different.

"Well, if that's it, I'll talk to them," Thalia said. Being in control of the Hunters of Artemis must get tiring, yet she all ways did her best. We waited in Chiron's room for the three new demigods to finish with the video. I started thinking about how old they were.

"Harry looks to be twelve, doesn't he?" I mused aloud.

"Yes,he looks it, but he seems older, as if he has lived through more. It might be that he's a demigod; we all ways age faster than mortals. The other two both look fifteen, though," Thalia pointed out.

"Maybe they had been forgotten?" Annabeth supplied. "I mean, they were far away, maybe their parents lost track of them."

"Possible," I replied. "I wonder who their parents are."

"Well, it's obvious that Hermione will be one of my siblings," Annabeth said, sounding sure of herself.

"Yes, she did seem as eager as you were when we learned of the camp. Asking all those questions and barely waiting to go," Thalia smiled fondly at the girl who used to be much younger than her.

"But what of the boys?" I asked, inturrupting their small moment. Hey, I'm a guy, I'm allowed to be obtuse like that.

"Hmm, I don't think we've seen enough of them to tell, yet," Thalia thoughtfully stated.

That's when the three came back. Hermione looked as if she wanted to go learn everything she could. My doubts about her parentage disapeared when a holographic owl apeared above her head. She _squealed_, like two octaves above usual. She ran and hugged Annabeth tightly.

"So, this means we're sisters. right?" she asked, still talking in a high pitched voice.

"Yep, let me take you to our cabin, it's pretty late. Come on, we've got a library," Annabeth coaxed when Hermione looked hesitent. It seemed to do the trick because her eyes flashed and she almost pulled Annabeth out of the house and to the Athena cabin.

I looked over at the two boys, Draco looked sulky and Harry looked as if he was trying to hide in the shadows.

"What's up with you, Draco?" I asked him.

"What's up with me? First I find out that one of my parents insn't my parent. Then I find out that I'm not a pureblood wizard. Then-" he was cut off mid rant by a boar's head floating above _his_ head.

"Looks like your a son of Ares. Come on, I'll show you to your cabin," Thalia told him in his shocked silence. They left soon after, leaving me with Harry. That was a good idea; the Ares kids had never liked me.

"How old are you?" I blurted out what was on my mind.

He sighed. "I know I look young, but I'm fifteen."

"Oh, do you know which parentwas a god?" I asked, feeling a bit akward.

"No, I never knew my parents, so it could be either," he sighed again as if resigned to his fate.

"Well, there's all ways-" I got silenced by a new symbol floating above his head, one I've only seen twice before. Once was above my head, the other was above Tyson's. It was a Trident.

**A/N: I have a very good reason for all of them. If you dodn't like who their parents are, then either deal with it or leave. I don't want to be critizied for it. Everything will be explained eventually. Thanks for the reveiws, favorites, and alerts. They really do feed a muse.**


	6. Chapter 5: Introduction to Camp

**A/N: I'm bored, you get two chapters today. The universe is in your favor.**

**Disclaimer: I would love to claim them. Sadly, my bank account won't afford me getting sued.**

**Chapter 5: Introduction to Camp**

Percy's POV

The Trident fadded while I stared at him in shock.

"So what does that mean?" he asked.

"It means your a son of Posidon and we're brothers. I'll lead you back to our cabin so we can wait for breakfast," I responded, still in shock.

"Man, I wish I had grabbed something in England. How much longer do we have?"

I looked at my watch. "About five hours. If you want I can show you arround camp while we wait," I offered.

"Well, that will be better than lying on a bunk for hours, so why not?"

First I decided to show him the stables, cause, for us, their just awesome.

"Wow," he said as we entered. "I've never seen so many horses at once before."

"Really? You never visited a farm or a petting zoo when you were younger?" I asked surrprised.

"No," he replied with a sigh. "Maybe the Dursleys did, but they would've left me at a neighbor's house."

"Well," I said in the awkward silence that ensued. "Do you want to ride one?"

"Can I?" he asked in a way that made him seem younger than the fifteen years he claimed.

"Sure, just pick one," I offered, even though I knew Selena's replacement Vicky would have my head for waking up one of the horses this early.

"How about... That one," he pointed to a beautiful strawberry-blonde mare named Misty.

"Of course. Here, let me wake her up," I told him. "Misty, come on girl, wake up," I murmered to her while stroking her mane. "I've got an apple for you if you wake up." That seemed to do the trick because she started opening her eyes. _Apple? Where? Yummy apple! Vicky doesn't give me apples. Percy gives me apples. Yum yum!_ I grabbed a fruit from a nearby bag and fed it to her. Harry just stared at her in shock.

"You heard her, too, didn't you?" he asked me, still staring at the horse.

"Yep, that's one of our powers, being able to talk to horses. Dad made them you know," I replied, glad that I had someone I could tell this to who could understand the horses with me. "Now, Misty," I turned to the horse. "Harry here is my brother, and he has never riden a horse before. Can he ride you?" _Yep, yep! I like Percy! Percy and Harry can ride me anytime they want! As long as they give me apples! Yummy, yummy apples!_ I chuckled and fed her another apple. then I walked into her stall and saddled her up. I took her out the the yard and pulled out the mounting block.

"Harry, just climb up this and swing your left leg over Misty," I commanded. He did as I said, and, when he had gotten in the saddle correctly, I started leading Misty around. He held on with perfect poise and posture; as expected, he was a natural. I led them around for a while, getting faster every so often until we were running. Harry was having the time of his life, but Misty soon got tired. _Percy, can I go back to sleep, now? Or get another apple?_ I looked at Harry, and he seemed to be done for the day with that, so I took her back inside and undid all her gear. We left to go to the lake.

When we got there we found the naiads still awake and working on their wicker baskets. Did they ever stop that? Harry thought it was pretty cool, even if we couldn't get one of the canoes out. I showed him some of my powers, and he was properly amazed.

"Will I be able to do that?" he asked with stars in his eyes.

"I don't see why not. You are a son of Posidon afterall," I assured him. I was just checking what time it was when the conch shell sounded for breakfast. "Let's go up to the Pavilion. It's like your Great Hall. We have all our meals there,." I informed him. I was happy that I finally had a regular person to sit with. Not that I didn't love Tyson or any thing, he just wasn't here most of the time. We entered, and he tried to go sit with Draco. I quickly told him about the rules and how each cabin had its own table. He looked a bit saddened as he sat down at the table for just the two of we all sat down, Chiron called us to order, and Mr. D stood up.

"Yes, yes, I guess I must welcome the three new campers; Dylan Martin, one of Ares's sons, Henrietta Grayson, one of Athena's daughters, and Harley Peterson, one of Posidon's sons," Mr. D said in his normally stunning introductions. Chiron mumbled something to him. "Ahh, yes, I'm sorry. It's Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, and Harry Potter. Oh, well." That got a small chuckle out of Harry. I looked at him oddly.

"What?" he asked offronted. "It's not every day that noone makes a big deal out of my name." I just wondered what his life in England was like.

When tha dryads came with breakfast, he only took a small portion of food. "That's all?" I asked him. "You should put more on. We have to saccrifice to the gods." I said as I pushed some more meat on his plate.

"Oh,ok," was all he said. When it was our turn to go up, he pushed nearly all the food on his plate into the fire. "To Posidon, thanks for getting me out of there," he murmered. I thanked dad for another brother.

After breakfast, I took Harry to our cabin. While we were approaching it, I heard someone moving around in side, but, when we opened the door, I saw that it was only Tyson.

"Percy!" he yelled as he gave me a running hug. "How were you? Daddy gave me a week off so I could see you! Do you have any peanut butter?"

"Tyson,put me down!" I laughed. "This is our new brother, Harry. Harry, this is our twelve year old brother, Tyson."

"He's twelve?" Harry exclaimed.

"Yeah, cyclopses grow faster than humans do," I explained.

"He's a cyclops? Cool!" Harry seemed perfectly fine having a monster for a half brother.

"Yep! Daddy made me in control of the other cyclopses, too!" Tyson proclaimed.

"When can I meet Dad?" Harry asked. I glanced away.

"There's no set time, but I'm sure you'll meet him one day. Gods are very busy, and he's still repairing from the war," I told him.

"War? What war?" he asked surprised.

"Last summer the Titons led by Kronus, our grandfather, tried to take over Olympus. Dad was fighting the Titons of the sea for the better part of a year," I informed him.

"Is he ok?"

"Yeah, he's fine. He just has to rebuild his palace."

"I bet it looks awesome!" he replied eagerly.

"Maybe you'll be able to see it one day. Anyways, we have to get ready for inspections. Everyday one of the senior campers will check out each cabin and give it a rating. Best cabin gets first showers and worst has to help clean up after dinner. I mainly try to just stay out of last. I mean, we can heat up the water ourselves, so first shower isn't a big insentive," I said in my big brother voice.

After inspection (we got a four), the three of us went to the sword fighting arena to learn with the Ares cabin. Oh, joy.

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! You will probably be seeing me a lot this week! Deal with it! ;-)**


	7. Chapter 6: First Day of Camp

**A/N: You can blame my cabin fever for this. Three updates, one day. I'm spoiling you guys, buut I do have a plan for this story. It's just taking longer than expected to get there. Maybe that's a good thing. Just means that you get more chapters.**

**Disclaimer: Why would this be free for you to veiw if I owned it? So no, I can't make money off it. :-(**

**Chapter 6:**

Percy's POV

After that lesson, I learned two things; one, never let the klutz known as Harry near swords, and two, never get near Draco if he has a dagger. After Harry was done tripping over the end of his weaon, Draco held him 'hostage' in a mock dual. Next time, he can keep my brother; that dagger he found is _sharp_ and he knows how to use it. Harry didn't seem to be complaining, either. When training was finished, Draco let Harry go, but it seemed almost like he wanted to say or do something to Harry. In other news, I decided that Harry could probably defend himself with magic at least well enough to not die within a few seconds. Draco would help him if he got into trouble; those two seemed almost inseperable. Harry would be fine with out having to learn to use a pointy weapon, I hoped

I decided not to have archery today. Tyson and I couldn't hit the target two inches away, and I didn't want Harry near the arrows. Somehow he would get hurt on the bluntg ones. Also, the Hunters of Artemis were still here. No doubt they were camping out at the archery range.

We headed over to the lake and got out a canoe. Tyson had to sit on the dock because we had no boats big enough for him, but he didn't mind. Harry was soon a pro at guiding the canoe, and I got another one down so we could race. After I beat him in a close finish, we splashed around until lunch time.

After lunch, we hit the climbing wall, and I was impressed. The little dude could_ climb_! He was up and back down on the lava setting in a few minutes. Even some of the satyrs have problems doing it that fast, but he did it like nobody's business.

"Harry, nice work on the wall," I complemented when he got down from the top, _again_.

"Thanks," he responded shyly. "I guess all those years of Harry Hunting paid off."

"What's Harry Hunting?" I asked, confused.

"It's a game my cousin used to play with his friends. Whenever they got bored they would chase me untill they caught me or I ran up a tree. If they caught me they would beat me black and blue. I learned to climb trees quickly because he was to heavy to follow me up them."

"And your Aunt and Uncle just _let _him do that to you?" I questioned, outraged.

"Yes," he sighed again. "Look, I really don't want to talk about it, ok?"

"Fine, let's go take our showers and get ready for dinner," I relented.

After dinner, we _were_ going to have a Capture the Flag game against the Hunters, but they got called away by Artemis. We were left with nothing to do, so I decided to introduce Harry to Grover.

I had Harry wait for me in the cabin while I went looking for him.

Harry's POV

Percy left me in the cabin to go find some friend of his. I laid down on my bunk by the door, wondering what was going on back home. I bet Dumblewhore wasn't too happy about my leaving, but he can't do anything about it! Ha! I'm with my real family now! I had learned recently through time delay delivery post, that my parents had adopted me as a new born. Apparently my mom died giving birth to me in her house, and Dumblewhore found me. Why he was there, your guess is as good as mine. Any ways, on my fifteenth birthday, I found out that he had lied to me and that I had absolutly no relation to the abusive Dursleys. Now I find out that my dad is a god and I have two brothers. This is one of the happiest days of my life!

A sound of foot steps interrupted my musing. The door opened, and I turned to it, expecting to see Percy and his friend. Instead, I saw a man that looked a lot like Percy. _And me_, a small part of my brain added.

"Hello, son," he said in a voice that reminded me of a sea breaze.

"Posidon?" I asked in shock.

"Yes, Harry, it's me. I know you've been told all your life that your father was dead. I hope this isn't to big of a surprise to you," he smiled in a comforting way.

"N-n-no, father," I said, glad I finally had someone to use that title with.

"Good. Now I must tell you something, You and Percy are closer than you can guess right now," he told me.

"What does that mean?" I asked, confused beyond belief.

"That, you will have to figure out for yourself," he said as he started to fade. "Good-bye, Harry. Stay strong." The he was gone like a sea breaze.

"Father?" I asked the air, feeling more lost than when he came here.

**A/N: Was it good? Did you like it? Thanks for the reviews, alerts, and favorites! They keep me knowing that you like it!**


	8. Chapter 7: Talking to Sally

**A/N:I just want to say WOW! Today I found out how to veiw the stats for my story, and I realized; I have readers in 40+ countries. That makes me feel famous even though I'm not. Oh well, it's a plesent dream.**

**Disclaimer: I wished for them on a shooting star. Did it work? No? Dang, I still don't own them.**

**Chapter 7: Talking to Sally**

Percy's POV

As I walked back to Cabin 3 after finding Grover, I heard Harry say "Father?" I was confused when I opened the door. I defenetly _felt_ like a god had been there recently.

"Harry?" I caught his attention. "Were you talking to someone?"

"Yeah, Father was just in here. He gave me a message," He replied, dazed.

"Oh. What did he say?" I asked, my intrest piqued.

"He said that I was closer to you than I thought."

"Hmm. Maybe he ment you were more than just half siblings?" Grover pondered aloud.

"Well we couldn't be cousins. My mom doesn't have any siblings," I stated.

"Maybe, he's saying we have the same mom?" Harry offered.

"Only one way to find out," I said. "We'll have to ask my mom."

Half an hour later, after I convinced Chiron to let us borrow on of the camp vans, Harry and I arrived at my mother's appartment. I knocked on the door, hoping that my mom didn't have school tonight. We were in luck because no sooner had I stopped rapping on the door had my step dad Paul Blofis opened it.

"Hey, Percy. What are you doing here?" he asked surprised at finding me there. Well, I had told them I was staying for a while, but never mind.

"Hi, is my mom home?" I responded, trying to look past him.

"Yeah, come on in. We just finished dinner," he said, leading us into the living room. "Sally, your boy's home!" he called to my mother.

"Oh, hey, sweetie. Who's your new friend?" she asked, entering the family room.

"Mom, this is Harry, another son of Posidon," I introduced. "Harry, this is my mom, Sally, and my step-dad, Paul."

"Nice to meet youu," he greeted in his shy way, looking at the floor.

"No need to be shy Harry. Any child of Posidon's welcome here," my mom told him kindly.

"Thank you, ma'am," he said quietly.

"Now, Percy, why are you here? I thought you were on a mission from Chiron," she quiried.

"I had to go to England to pick up Harry and his friends. Nothing major. We just wanted to ask if you knew why Posidon would say that Harry might be closer than expected to me," I told her bluntly.

"I don't know why he would say that... Unless- Theseus?" she asked, looking wide eyed at Harry. "It can't be." Then she promtly fainted. I quickly IM'ed Nico.

"Hey, Nico, can you shadow travel one of the Apollo kids to my mom's appartment?" I asked him.

"Uh, sure. Why?"

"She fainted, and we need help."

"We'll be there in a few," he said and hung up.

True to his word not a few minutes later, he and Mark appeared in our living room, thankfully without a tank sized hellhound this time. Mark quickly set to work and soon had my mother up and running again.

"Thank you, Mark," my mom said politly.

"It was't a problem, Ms. Jackson. Just take it easy, ok?" he asked in a docter's tone.

"Can do. Would you like some refreshments before you go?" she offered.

"No thank you, ma'am. Have a good day," he called as Nico shadow traveled them back to camp.

"Weird," Harry muttered. "That looks like Apparation, but he's too young for that. Hmm..."

"What's Apparation?" Paul asked.

"Oh, it's just a way of moving from one place instantly to another, but you have to be seventeen to use it," Harry answered.

"Anyways," I said, getting back to the topic at hand. "Mom, who's Theseus?"

"Your twin. Well, in my family, twins are very common, so I wasn't surprised when they told me that I was carring two boys. I was excited. I would have two little bundles of joy. Apparently, the gods were happy about this, too. One day in the sixth month, Lady Hecate came to visit me. She said that the second born would have a hard life, but, to try to fix that, she would give him a blessing. First, you came out, Percy, and you were so handsome and healthy. Then your brother came. He was small, almost the size of a premature baby. They weren't sure if he was going to make it. Thankfully he did, but a year after you two were born, now Theseus was about the size of a newborn, a man in strange colored robes came. He tried to take Theseus away from me, but I wouldn't let him. In the end, he did something, and I heard him tell me in my mind to give up the smaller baby. I tried to resist, but I couldn't," by noow my mom was in tears, but she kept talking. "He took my baby away from me. He just left. I never thought I'd see Theseus again. Harry must be Theseus! What else could your father have ment? He's still so small that he looks only twelve or thirteen, but he's sixteen. I'm sure of it. My baby." Now she had to stop because her sobs were makig it impossible to understand what she was saying. Harry just looked at her.

"Mother?" he asked in a small voise. He seemed to make up something in his mind and rose to give her a hug.

"Theseus!" she bawled.

They shared a long hug, which could be expected; they had a lot of time to make up for.

"So, I'm sixteen?" he asked in wonder.

"Yes," she answered, calming down a bit. "I bet you adopted parents were told that you were a newborn. You were small enough to be."

"Well, it's been an emotional day," said Paul. "Would you boys like to spend the night. Maybe Harry could learn more about us."

"I would like that, sir. Do you think that I could go by Theseus, now?" Harry asked. That set my mom on a whole new set of tears.

"Yes, I don't see why not," Paul answered for both of them. "I think that would make your mother happy." At that Ha-Theseus beamed. I guess he never had a mom to make proud before. I showed him where our room was. It was a bit of a tight squeeze, but I still had an air mattress from when Nico stayed over once. All in all, I thought today had been a good day.

**A/ N: Well, this is where the plot bunnies led me. I hope it's not too fast. Before you complain, remeber that Harry had said he got a note telling him he was adopted. Also, he's like the runt of a litter, small and it's already been said that he doesn't grow much. That could also be a product of the Dursleys. That's it for now.**


	9. Chapter 8: Back to Camp

**A/N: I'm in a good mood right now, so cookies for everyone! (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**

**Disclaimer: I tried asking nicely, but I still don't own them.**

**Chapter 8: Back to Camp**

Theseus's (Harry's) POV

Today was a good day, I thought as I laid down on Percy's air mattress. First I find out I have a father who is alive and loves my. Then I find out my mother is still alive and has been missing me for fifteen years. Not to mention that I'm a year older than I thought I was. I guess it wasn't just malnutrition that kept me so small. Thankfully, there is no way that Dumblewhore can send me back to the Dursleys. Speaking of Dumblewhore, I also found out that he used the Imperious Curse to kidnap me from my rightful family! How the heck does he get away with calling himself the leader of the light? I'm going to have some words with him if I _ever_ go back to England. But why would I? I have a family here that loves me and will care for me. They understand that I'm different, but they won't make my life living Hades because of it. I won't even have to go back for magical training. I saw some children of Hecate's at camp. They learned how to use their powers _somehow_. I'll figure all that out in the morning, it's time for sleep now.

In the morning, I was awakened by the smell of pancakes cooking. When I got to the kitchen, I saw that Sally, my mom, I thought to myself, had used dye to make them blue. Odd color choice, I noticed as I sat down at the table.

"Good morning, Theseus," she greeted.

"Morning,mum," I said, the title sticking on my tounge a bit. She beamed at me. Just then, Percy walked in.

"Mornin', mom, Theo," he slurred.

"Theo?" I asked remebering Theodore Nott, one of Draco's exes.

"Well, yeah," he said then yawned. "Theseus is a bit long, so I shortened it like mom did with Perseus."

"I guess that makes since," I said, digging into the strangely blue pancakes.

"Cool, mom," he complemented. "I haven't had blue pancakes in forever."

"I knew they were your favorite. Maybe you could share your love of blue food with your brother," she said with a motherly smile. It felt good to have a smile like that directed at me.

"Why blue?" I asked them while getting a drink of apple juice.

"She had a fight with my- our- step-dad once. Not Paul, his name was Gabe. He's a statue now. Anyways, he said that there was no such thing as blue food, so we always went out of our way to eat blue. Now it's like an inside joke between us," Percy explained.

"That seems cool... Wait, did you say he is a statue now? How did that happen?" I caught on to one thing he said.

"Oh, you know, Madusa's head will do that to you," Percy looked nervous.

"I think the collector that bought him is in New York for a tour this week," our mom said thoughtfully. "How would you boys like to see my one peice of artwork?"

"Sure, we have time," Percy agreed for both of us. "I bet Nico will explain that we're with you to the camp."

"Sounds fun," I decided.

"Well, let's go. The museams just a few blocks from here," mom told us while putting on a coat. "Paul's already left for work, so we won't need to leave a note for him."

Percy practically jumped out of his chair. "You coming, Theo?" he called over his shoulder as he raced to the door.

"Yeah, give me a minute!" I requested while I put up the dishes for my _family_. It was hard to believe that, after all these years of wishing, I finally had a family to call my own.

At the museam, we looked around for a while before we saw the piece we were looking for. To any regular mugg- mortal- it would just be a vey well done sculpture of some fat guys, not unlike Uncle Vernon, playing poker. I, however, saw my former step-father and his friends immortalized via the power of Medusa. While we were looking at mom's "artwork", a lady came up and asked if we wanted some information on the "masterpeice". She must have been one of the employees there and was excited to learn that our mom "sculpted" the piece. She even fell over herself with complements. I guess she's never met such a realist "artist" like mom.

After we left the museam, Percyy and I took the camp van back to Camp Half-Blood. When we got there, we were met with a frantic Draco.

"Oh, Harry, there you are! I got worried when you didn't come back last night! Are you ok?" he got out in one breath.

"Yes, I'm fine. I just learned some facts about myself and spent the night in Percy's mom's flat," I assured him.

"What did you find out?" Herminoe asked, having followed Draco to us.

"That he's my twin," Percy told them.

"Heh,yeah. Apparently, I've been small all my life, and when Dumblewhore _kidnapped me_ from our mom, he must have told the Potters I was a newborn," I explained.

"So, what's your real name? I can't imagin that your mom would name one kid Perseus and the other something bland like Harry," Draco put in his two cents.

"Hey! Harry isn't bland!" I told him mock-angryly.

"No, he's right it is. But thaty's why your going by Theseus now isn't it?" my _loving_ older brother said.

"Theseus?" Hermione asked. "Isn't he the son of Posidon that fought the Minutaur? Then forgot to put up white sails on his way home causing his step-father to commit suicide?"

"Yes, Herminoe," I answered. "We all know that you stayed up all night reading all about famous heroes and gods. Thanks for proving us right."

She blushed. "Well, not all night..." she mumbled.

"Anyways, yes. That Theseus was forgetful, but don't worry, I won't be like him," I told her. "He forgot to put up the sails because there was a beautiful girl in the boat. I'd never be distracted by a girl like that."

"No," Draco put in. "It'd be more likely for a guy to drive you to distraction, wouldn't it?"

"What do you mean?" Percy asked.

Draco smirked. "I mean, Seaweed Brain, that your brother was flaboyantly gay in England."

"What? I can't be flamboyant here, too?" I asked in a mock-hurt tone.

"Of course you can, sweetie," he said right before he kissed me.

"Wow," Percy said. "You can be gay all you like. Just no PDA!"

"Your not upset that I bat for the other team?" I asked just to make sure.

"Course not," he said. "Your my brother. If I can get over having a monster for a half brother, then I can definatly be ok with my twin being gay. Just as long as you keep PDA to a minimu. I would say the same thing if you were dating Hermione, so no, I don't care."

"Good, cause I know some killer pranks just for homophobes," I told him. Het being the adopted son of a Marauder still gave me some excellent ideas.

"And Draco, If you ever hurt him, I will have Tyson after you with his Cyclops army," Percy threatened.

"I could never hurt him intentionally," Draco said. I rewarded him with a kiss because he would have started hexing Percy just a few months ago.

"Good, now that that's settled, I have to go talk to Clarisse," my brother said, walking off.

"Who's Clarisse?" I asked, hoping one of the other two knew.

"She's one of my half-siblings," Draco informed me. "But why he would willingly search her out, I have no idea. She hasn't kept her animosity towards him hidden at all."

"Maybe it's because of us?" I offered.

"Well, don't mind me," Hermione spoke up. "I'm going to go talk to Annabeth."

"Bye, Hermione," I called to her. "Draco, do you want to go visit the horses?"

"Sure, I hear that you can talk to them, being a son of Posidon and all," he agreed.

"Yep, just another species I have a connection with," I said as we started towards the stables.

**A/N: Enter the slash! If this makes you uncomfortable or want to flame, the exit is on your left. Please utilize it now. For the rest of you Happy Pi Day! 3-14!**


	10. Just an AN

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a few days; I was in Memphis! We went to the St. Paddy's day parade. It was awesome and we got a lot of beads. Anyways, this is just an A/N (I know, I hate it when we authors do this, too), but I need some opinions before I can write the next part because I'm a bit on the fence about it.**

**Question 1: Should Percy be gay? Either way, I know who he'd be with. Hey, if he's gay it could add some more drama, and you can't be reading this obviously SLASH fic without wanting gay guys in it. What would be the point if they were all straight? I would have no fic and you would have no enjoyment from it.**

**Question 2: Should I do a prequel on what happened to Harry/Theseus before this fic or should I put it as flashbacks? Note that adding flashbacks may lessen the quality of the fic.**

**Question 3: Sould I send the boys on a quest? I already have some ideas on that, but I want to know if you readers would like that.**

**That's it for now, sorry I got your hopes up. This is one of the few times you will see me asking for reveiws. That's because I hate it when others clutter up the end of a fic, making it seem longer, shamlessly begging for reveiws. I just ask now because this update would be useless without them. I hope to be able to write more as soon as I get feed back. I'll just leave it open for a few days so you have time to respond. TTFN!**


End file.
